Godzilla
by VenomBat22
Summary: A new Godzilla story with new Origins! When Ryan Cooper arrives in Japan, he meets the creature called Gojira aka Godzilla, but when an ancient dinosaur named Rodan is brought to life, can Godzilla fight him and the military's ultimate weapon, MechaGodzilla?


The airplane ride was bumpy. Truth be told, that was how all airplane rides were. Ryan Cooper, a famous herpetologist, was waking up in his first class seat. One of the airline attendants named Megan waked him up, asking if he wanted anything.

"No thank you." he replied. Megan smiled gently and walked away.

"First trip to Japan?" asked an older Japanese woman beside him. He looked at her with drowsy eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You?"

"Oh, no. I'm visiting my grandchildren. They are about seven years old now." she extended her hand. "Akiko Kojima."

"Pleased to meet you Akiko." he took her hand. "Ryan Cooper, Herpetologist at the University of Houston. Top of my field."

"Oh, a professor, eh?"

"Uh, no." he laughed. "I am just a common man, who just happens to be the smartest mind when it comes to Herpetology, the study of reptiles."

"Oh," she said in a disapproved voice. "Who are you visiting?"

"Sorry ma'am, I was told not to tell anyone. Classified, if you will."

"Understandable," she smiled before nodding off to sleep.

In three more hours, the plane was slowly making its way down to the ground. Landing at Tokyo National Airport, the tires screeched as they hit pavement. Ryan's stomach shrunk as it made its final descent and it was bumpier then normal. Once it was fully stopped, the pilot spoke, telling everyone it was safe to get off and to enjoy their stay in Tokyo.

Through some incidents involving luggage, Ryan eventually got off the plane and headed for the lobby. With bag in hand, he saw a young Japanese man in his twenties waiting for him, holding a sign that read his name. Ryan walked to him, making a smile and holding out his hand.

"I'm Ryan Cooper." he said happily. The man shook his hand and spoke in a very good English.

"Hiroshi Nakano; I have been assigned by General Asada to be your assistant. Come."

The two climbed inside a black car, driven by a military officer. Inside, it was quiet. Hiroshi began speaking Japanese to the driver, who nodded and started up the car. As it drove, Ryan got out his Smartphone and posted a status to Facebook, indicating that he arrived in Japan. When he put it away, Hiroshi looked at him.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Cooper?"

"Not really. No one told me anything. I was just supposed to meet up with you and stuff would be explained."

"General Asada will explain much when we arrive at our destination."

"Who?"

"He is Japan's most famous General. No one talks back to him, no one betrays him, and no one interrupts him while he speaks."

"Explain to me why you need a reptile guy at a military base?"

"I cannot say. I was sworn to secrecy, but you shall see soon enough Mr. Cooper."

"Please, call me Ryan."

"Mr. Cooper, it is customary of my family to refer to people by there last name until I know them personally."

"Ah, okay." he said. "So, how'd you get involved in the military?"

"My father was a Navy Sergeant. Mother was a nurse. You could say, I was born into it."

"I hear ya. My dad was a somewhat known photographer. Mom was a stay at home mom. Dad was never home that much, but when he was, he loved me."

"Interesting. How are they?"

"Dad died in an avalanche when he was taking pictures of Mt. Everest. My mom, however, she's alive, but in a mental ward. Dad's death got to her and she went insane. I visit when I can."

"I... am sorry to hear that. My condolences."

"Thanks Hiroshi. What about you're parents?"

"Still live in Osaka. I visit at least every week. They been married for nearly forty years."

"Wow. That's a long time. They happy together?"

"Indeed. Otherwise, they would have separated long ago."

"True," he chuckled. "So, besides General Asaka, anyone else I should be respectful around?"

"Dr. Serizawa, our leading scientist. He was been around the base since it started back in 1982."

"Okay," he said. "Who else?"

"Takuro Tanaka, the scientist in charge of our project, plus his daughter Yoko."

"Oh, fun. She single?" he joked. Hiroshi gave him a stern look. "What?"

"Ms. Tanaka is special to her father. No one dates her without his permission."

"It was a joke, Hiroshi." he said, playfully punching his shoulder.

"Is that some American sense of humor? Here in Japan, we honor our parents wishes without question."

"Okay, okay... buzzkill."

Later, they had finally arrived at the secret military base that Hiroshi talked about. The driver showed identification to the guards and spoke about Ryan and Hiroshi. They were allowed to pass without being checked. As the car parked in front of a massive building complex, Hiroshi sipped the last of his drink and got out, followed by Ryan. He looked up at the building and was very impressed. The building itself was five stories and had multiple buildings surrounding it, making it feel like a college campus.

"What is this place?" Ryan asked.

"This is G-Sector!" said a friendly voice. An older man came out decked out in a suit and had a younger woman with him. He extended his hand. "I am Takuro Tanaka."

"Pleased to meet you." Ryan said taking the mans hand. He also shook Yoko's hand, which was nice and soft.

"Pleasure to have you with us Dr. Cooper." said Yoko in a very good English.

"Pleasure to be here. SO, what exactly is G-Sector?"

"Follow us." said Takuro.

Inside, the four began heading to the lower levels, which were completely closed off to the public. They went into an isolated elevator and proceeded downward.

"Mr. Cooper, there may be things you don't understand at first, but let me assure you, you will understand in due time."

"Why am I here? What is this place?"

"G-Sector is a secret military organization that specializes in... examining our most treasured organism."

"Organism?" wondered Ryan. "What kind of animal do you have to keep underground?"

"Not an animal... an abomination of nature."

"I don't understand."

"No one does at first. What you are about to see is top secret. If you breath a word of what you've seen, you will do time for treason and possibly death. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Tanaka. Why am I here?"

"To help us examine it. Many of our scientists have tried to, but they do not know reptiles like you do."

"So, I'm here to study a lizard of some sort?"

"You shall see."

As the elevator stopped, the doors opened and they came into a massive room, about the size of twenty football fields. Int he middle of the room, was a massive block of ice with something inside. It was hooked up to tubes, which kept it cold. Ryan was beyond shocked. He had never seen anything like it in his life.

"What in the world is that?!"

"That..." started Yoko. "is what you are here for."

"We call it... Gojira." said Takuro. "But you Americans may call it... Godzilla."

*What you think of my first chapter to my first Godzilla fic? Hope you stay tuned for more! Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!


End file.
